To The Future!
by ChibiMizu
Summary: EEnE make a Time-Machine and travel to the future and find out somethings they wish they hadn't. (slash m/m) Please review! Its good enuf right?


"To The Future!"  
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy. Nuthin' new...   
Noties: Please review. Nobody does unless it has more than 1 chapter unless its my buddy Hippie Chick. She ALWAYS reviews my fics cuz shes my friend!! Although she never writes her own... ^.^() So in that, I dedicate this to Hippie Chick cuz she needs to REQUEST! Like all u others who never REQUEST and leave me BORED!!! Heh... enjoy!!!  
  
Other notez: Donut get confusered w/ future Eds and the real Eds! the real Eds don't say future in front of them!  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Buttered toast!"  
"Thats NOT what I said we're here for!"  
"Buttered toast?"  
"NO BUTTERED TOAST!"  
"Awe, C'mon Eddy! Buttered toast!"  
"Arg! NO!"  
"Ed, see if you can find this!" Double D said, holding up a piece of paper with a picture of a muffler on it. Ed grabbed the paper and started running around the dump.  
"That got him to shut up about his buttered toast."  
"You have to know how to deal with his one track mind."   
"Uh, yeah... You need anything else?" Eddy said, changing the subject.  
"Um... no. Not after that muffler. Now why, again, are we making a time-machine?"  
"Kids'll pay big bucks to go to the future!"  
"But how'll we know if it works properly?"  
"Get Sarah to go first! Heh heh."  
"Too unsound Eddy! If this actually works, we should be the ones who test it!"  
"US?! No way Double D! How can I risk my good looks to my adoring fans?"  
"Hardly good looks and I doubt this idea will work anyways."  
"Well with your brains and my ideas, we can do anything!"  
"What about Ed?"  
"Oh.. um... he's our s'plier."  
"S'plier? Is that even a word? Don't you mean SUPPLIER?"  
"Same diff--"  
"Double D! I got you the whatchamacallit!"  
"Good job Ed!" Double praised him and then took the muffler from him.  
"Wow Ed! You actually got what you were supposed to!"  
"Eddy! That was simple!"  
"Ed, you're simple. C'mon, we gotta go bother Double D while he makes the time-machine."  
  
~*~Two hours laterz~*~  
  
"Completed!"  
"Already?" Eddy said sarcastically.  
"Hey! It took ONLY two hours!"  
"Oh sorry! Two HOURS is nothing!" Eddy mocked him, lightly punching his Double D's arm.  
"No need to be violent Eddy. Come over and check it out!"  
"Yeah! " Eddy grinned as he overlooked the small closet like box. He waved his hand over a few green buttons and looked inside. Double D joined him in looking inside.  
"PURPLE PEOPLE EATERS!!!" Ed yelled as he ran blindly toward Double D and Eddy.   
"NO ED!" Double D shouted just as Ed ran into them, pushing them all inside the time-machine. As an impulse, Eddy grabbed for something to keep from falling and grabbed a small green lever.  
"5 years into the future." a voice sounded as the door shut automatically and lights blinked all around the now screaming trio.  
"EDDY! YOU ACTIVATED IT!"  
~Buzt~  
"What the? DOUBLE D! It didn't work." Eddy said, looking around, after the door opened, at the Cul-de-sac.  
"Um... Eddy?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"It did TOO work! Look over there!" Double D squeeled, wide-eyed.  
"What the hell?"  
"Eddy! Watch your language!"  
"Y-yeah whatever. But thats..."  
"US!" Double D said, looking closer at three people over by a tree.  
"Who are them? Double D, Eddy..." Ed asked, counting on his fingers. "AHHH!!! I'm seeing double!!" Ed screamed as he started running around the time-machine.  
"C'mon! Lets go talk to 'em!" Eddy said excitedly, grabbing Double D by the wrist and dragging him over to where their future selfs were located.  
"H-hey... us!" Eddy said to Eddy. (AN- No that wasn't a typo either! He said 'hey' to Future Eddy!)  
"WOAH! DUDE! I'm seein' things cuz I like, see myself!" Future Eddy said, poking at Eddy.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Lay off the threads!" Eddy said, backing up.  
"I don't think we're seeing things Eddy." Future Double D said, squinting.  
"TWO DOUBLE D'S?! TWO EDDY'S?! I'm seeing double! AHHHHHH!!!" Future Ed started running around the tree.  
"Well, in the future, Ed hasn't changed at all." Double D smiled at Future Ed.  
"So how's this happening Double D?" Future Eddy asked Future Double D.  
"They must've used a time-machine!" Future Double D said, matter-of-factly.  
"Oh sure! Why didn't WE ever think of that?!"   
"Actually Eddy, we... um... did." Future Double D said pointing at Double D and Eddy.  
"Oh ha ha! So, why'dchu guys come to the future? Oh geeze that sounds weird."  
"By accident actually. It's mostly Ed's fault." hearing their name, both Ed's stopped running and looked to see wat up.  
"BUTTERED TOAST!" the yelled in unison. They lookd at each other in suprise and then high-fived each other.  
"Rrrrright. So, may we ask you future us's a few questions?" Double D asked.  
"Sure! Would you like to come to my house and get lemonade and something to eat?" Future Double D asked, starting towards his house.  
"That's be nice." Double D soon followed.  
"Oh brother..." both Eddys said at the Double Ds politeness. They smirked at each other and follolwed to Double D's.  
  
~After they had sum munchies and lemonade~  
  
"So? May we ask you some questions now?"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
"Who gets Nazz?!" Eddy outbursted.  
"Kevin."  
"Damn it!"  
"What did I say about your language?"  
"Whatever..."  
"I have a question, who gets Sarah or the Kanker sisters?" Double D asked, fearing the worst.  
"Sarah eventually hooks up with Jimmy and the Kankers moved away three years ago." Future Double D explained.  
"YES!" Eddy rejoiced.  
"So? Anything happen to Rolf Jonny or US for that matter?"  
"Rolf expanded his farm and now owns champion race horses, Jonny lost Plank in a fire accident and commited suicide, and us... well..."  
"Poor Jonny..." Double D consoled.  
"And what 'bout us?"  
"Do you REALLY wanna know?"  
"I asked didn't I?"  
"Ok! Ok! Well, Ed stays the same. Nothing new. But something happens to me an' Double D..." Future Eddy said, looking at Future Double D cautiously.  
"And?" Eddy asked, eyeing Double D suspisiously.  
"Approximately 4 years, 2 months and 3 days in the past, Eddy and I, well..." Future Double D started.  
"Found out we were... gay..." Future Eddy blushed as Eddy and Double D's jaws slammed onto the ground.  
"GAY?!" they asked together.  
"Sorry! It all started with Eddy's diary." Future Eddy shot Future Double D a warning glance. "Oops, sorry. Journal and well, it just blossumed from that point on." (AN- And if you read my other fic "Eddy's Diary", then you'll get that. Its NC-17... ^.^ )  
"Oh geeze." Eddy said, slouching on the couch. "One more question."  
"Yes?"  
"I hope you don't find me too rude but..." he stopped and blushed a deep shade of red. "Are you guys still... vigins?"  
"Er... well... no." Future Eddy looked at the floor blushing with Future Double D. Double D looked at Eddy and Eddy looked at Double D and they slowly moved away from each other.  
"Gay eh? Hmmm..." Double D thought about the situation.  
"So any other questions?"  
"N-no. I think our appitite for knowledge has been quenched." Double D said, standing up, followed by Eddy.  
"Yeah. See ya 'round." Eddy waved to their future selfs.  
"Sure."  
"Bye!" they said. Eddy slowly closed the door behind him and Double D and the last thing he saw when he passed the window was Future Eddy hugerly and passionatly kiss Future Double D and push him back on the couch.  
"GROSS!" Eddy screeched as he ran by the rest of the window.  
"What is it Eddy?"  
"Just don't look in the window."  
"What?" Double D asked, looking in the window. He was utterly shocked to see Future Eddy and Future Double D already in their boxers and kissing each other madly. Double D blushed.  
"Oh my..."  
"Is it worse?"  
"Y-yes..."  
"C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Eddy said, grabbing Double D's wrist again and quickly finding the 2 Ed's. He grabbed Ed and shoved them into the time-machine.  
"Bye future world!" Eddy said, getting in and pushing the lever up.  
"5 years into the past." the voice sounded.  
  
~Buzt~  
  
"Are we home?" Eddy asked as Jonny with Plank ran by.  
"Did that answer you question?"  
"Yup. Its getting dark so I'm headin' home."  
"Sounds good. Byes Ed and Eddy."  
"Buttered toast?"  
  
~At Eddy's~  
  
"Whew! What a long day!"  
"Have fun with your little friends?" Eddy's mom asked as Eddy headed for his room.  
"Yeah." he simply answered, entering his room and shutting the door. On his bed lay a small package.  
"Oh! A present for me!" he smiled as he ripped open the the parcel. His eyes widened and he grabbed the note.  
  
~Hey Eddy,  
Hey little brother! Havin' fun without me? 'Course not! Hope you like this lil' prezent I gottcha. Not much but when I come back from the Navy, I can read about your progress and any new scams you came up with! Check yaz later!  
Nick~  
  
(AN- I don't know for sure that his name is Nick or that he's in the Navy but at the time it sounded plausable!)  
  
Eddy smiled that it was from his brother but then frowned at the gift. He set it down and screamed.  
"WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BUY ME A DIARY?!?!"  
  
~End~  
  
  
Ending: Sorry 'bout all the dialouge... I'm not very good at MUCH description... It hurts my hand when writting on paper... (does n e body else do that? write on paper instead of a labtop or computer first?) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and had a good laugh. 'Nothing feels better than a good hardy har har har right boys and girls?' Oh geeze! Thats from ICP's Toy Box! (which is a VERY cool song!) Hanging out with too many metalheads (Lil'Starry-chan and Hippie Chick; ahem)... Hehehe... Well review if u want... I DOUBLE DOGGY DARE you! Its a dare that means you have to! HA! I win! ^.^() 


End file.
